Volver a Sonreír
by katniss de mellark
Summary: Cuando tu vida se ve truncada y vez como tus sueños e ilusiones se desmoronan frente a ti, puedes perder las ganas de vivir y de sonreír. Pero si apareciera alguien dispuesto a ayudarte a recuperarlas ¿le dejarías entrar a tu vida? ¿Le dejarías que te enseñara a volver a sonreír? ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia es de tany cullen y la amo por dejar adaptarla a los hermosos personajes de los juegos del hambre**_

—Vamos Kat, esta es la última —dijo Cecilia, la entrenadora de la castaña dándole una sonrisa.

Katniss asintió y comenzó con su rutina de calentamiento antes de subir a las barras asimétricas, su último aparato. Katniss Everdeen a sus cortos diecisiete años era la gimnasta artística más reconocida de todo Estados Unidos, había ganado todos los reconocimientos que una gimnasta pueda ganar, pero había uno que le rehuía: una medalla de los vencedores, el mayor reconocimiento para cualquier atleta, pero que sin duda este año sería suya.

—Supera eso Everdeen—dijo Delly, pasando por un lado de Katniss después de que dieran sus calificaciones tras su última ronda.

—Claro que lo haré Cartwright —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Suerte amiga, sé que lo harás fenomenal —ambas chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Delly Cartwright y Katniss Everdeen eran amigas desde pequeñas, desde que ambas comenzaron en el mundo de la gimnasia artística a sus escasos seis años de edad; en un principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el paso de los meses se hicieron amigas, hasta tal punto de volverse inseparables.

Cecilia le hizo una señal a Katniss avisándole que su turno había llegado, la castaña respiró profundo un par de veces y giró hacia la audiencia buscando con la mirada a su familia, pero como siempre, sólo encontró a sus hermanos Annie y Marvel, a su padre Haymitch y a su tía Effie. Katniss se preparó para subir a las barras, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a ver hacia la audiencia con la esperanza de ver a alguien más, y sonrió ampliamente al ver que su madre Cashmere iba llegando.

—Creí que no vendrías —comentó con acritud Annie a su madre que se sentó a su lado.

—Esto es importante para Katniss, no pude llegar antes, pero al menos estoy aquí ¿no? —Annie y Marvel suspiraron frustrados por las palabras de su madre, Cashmere era una persona fría y le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, después de una grande decepción que vivió hace muchos años atrás, pero no era mala y eso no significaba que no quisiera a sus hijos.

Annie mordía nerviosamente sus uñas sin apartar la vista de su hermana mientras realizaba su rutina en las barras asimétricas, a cada giro, a cada soltada, el corazón de la chica se detenía dentro de su pecho; la actuación de la castaña en los otros aparatos había sido fenomenal, pero aun así, Annie no podía evitar estar nerviosa. La rutina estaba por llegar a su final, Katniss preparó su salida, Annie contuvo el aliento mientras la veía soltarse de las barras y girar en el aire para después caer al piso con un aterrizaje perfecto. Los hermanos de la castaña, así como su padre y su tía, se levantaron y aplaudían victoreando a Kat, la cual les dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de ir hasta donde estaba su entrenadora a esperar sus calificaciones.

Mientras se escuchaban las calificaciones de la castaña, ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y Cecilia la abrazó felicitándola por su maravillosa actuación, pues había conseguido quedar primera en la tabla de posiciones, lo cual significaba su pase a los Juegos Olímpicos.

— ¡Felicidades amiga, no lo puedo creer ambas iremos a los Olímpicos! —chilló Delly abrazando a Kat y ambas comenzaron a saltar.

— ¡Sí! Y más vale que la competencia entrené duro, porque no se las pondremos nada fácil.

—Bueno chicas, muchas felicidades a ambas, pero ahora deben ir a cambiarse —ambas asintieron a las palabras de Cecilia y salieron rumbo a los vestidores.

Después de cambiarse Delly y Kat guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron de los vestidores, para encontrarse con sus familias que las esperaban. Kat en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta entre los grandes brazos de su hermano, el cual la alzó del piso y dio un par de vueltas con ella haciéndola reír.

—Felicidades katnuss —la felicitó después de dejarla en el piso de nuevo y besó la mejilla de su hermana.

—Felicidades hija —le dijo su padre abrazándola cariñosamente.

Después fue felicitada por su hermana y su tía, las cuales la abrazaron efusivamente, pero cuando el turno de su madre llegó, Katniss esperaba por lo menos una sonrisa de parte de Cashmere, pero ella sólo le dijo un seco "felicidades" con lo cual la sonrisa de Kat se esfumó y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella subió directo a su habitación a tomar una larga y relajante ducha. Apenas y serían las ocho de la noche, pero ella se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama a leer un poco, no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el nombre de su novio: Cato; en la pantalla del aparato.

—Hola amor —saludó en cuanto atendió la llamada.

—Hola hermosa, felicidades por tu triunfo cielo —Kat sonrió por las palabras de su novio.

—Gracias, aunque me hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí —cato suspiró pesadamente al otro lado.

—Estuve ahí cariño, pero no me acerqué a ti para no incomodar a tu familia, sabes que Marvel no me tolera ni un poco y que decir de tu hermana, Annie —vaya que ella lo sabía, sus hermanos tenía una fuerte aversión hacia Cato, y en más de una ocasión le habían pedido, no, exigido que lo dejase.

—Sí, lo sé —susurró con voz apagada.

—Recibí una llamada de Thom, él y Delly saldrán a festejar, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos con ellos? —cambió de tema al ver que Kat se había puesto triste con su anterior comentario.

Kat aceptó, salió de su habitación y le pidió permiso a sus padres, bueno sólo Haymitch la escuchó ya que su madre estaba muy entretenida leyendo una revista, y en media hora ya estaba lista esperando a que pasara Cato a recogerla. Antes de salir de la casa, su tía Effie le recordó que no llegara tarde, ya que al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento por la mañana y no podía desvelarse; ella asintió, su tía le dio un beso en la frente y le pidió que se cuidara.

Effie se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta después de que Kat salió, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba ni respirar, sólo esperaba que Kat regresara sana y a salvo.

Effie dio vuelta en su cama por milésima vez, vio la hora en el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y ya era más de media noche. Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la de Kat para ver si ya había llegado y ella no se había percatado, pero al entrar vio que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Preocupada bajó a la sala, sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño, y se encontró con Haymitch que veía hacia fuera por la ventana.

—Tampoco puedes dormir —afirmó su cuñado al notar su presencia.

—No, estoy preocupada porque Kat aún no llega —respondió sentándose en uno de los blancos sillones.

Haymitch se sentó en el sillón frente a Effie y ambos se quedaron en silencio, entre ellos había tantas cosas por decir, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hablar.

Ella guardaba celosamente un secreto, secreto que juró nunca revelar por el bien de sus sobrinos y del mismo Haymitch, aunque eso significara su propia infelicidad y el dolor de ser alguien que no era, ante los ojos de la persona más importante en su vida.

Haymitch por su parte, se había visto en la obligación de guardar bajo llave sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, por sus hijos, por no causarles un daño que él sabía sería muy grande. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero el sonido del teléfono los trajo de golpe a la realidad.

— ¿Diga? —contestó Haymitch al tercer timbre.

—_Haymitch so... soy Delly, tienen que... que venir al ho... hospital central, K... Kat tuvo un... un accide... accidente_—dijo entre sollozos y Haymitch sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo ante las palabras de Delly

—Vamos para allá —murmuró y cortó la llamada apresurándose a salir de la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haymitch? ¿Quién llamó? ¿Le pasó algo a Kat? ¡Respóndeme! —Effie se levantó y fue tras de su cuñado.

—Kat tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital —le respondió sin dejar de caminar y comenzando a subir aprisa las escalera.

Effie se quedó por unos segundos pasmada por las palabras de Haymitch, ¿Kat en un hospital? Cuando salió del shock corrió hasta su habitación y se cambió a prisa, mientras de sus ojos salían incontrolables lágrimas.

Al llegar al hospital entraron corriendo, Annie y Effie no dejaban de llorar, Haymitch y Marvel estaban muertos de preocupación, y Cashmere, caminaba tras de ellos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —le preguntó desesperado Marvel a una Delly que lloraba inconsolablemente abrazada a Thom.

—No sabemos nada, los doctores no nos han dicho nada —respondió Thom al ver que Delly no podía hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó Thom? —esta vez quien preguntó fue Annie.

—Ella y Cato salieron antes que nosotros del club al que habíamos ido, un conductor ebrio invadió su carril y los chocó. Kat no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y, a causa del impacto, salió volando del coche atravesando el cristal- Marvel estampó su puño lleno de furia e impotencia en la pared.

— ¡Le advertí mil veces a ese infeliz que se alejara de mi hermana! Esto es su culpa, y si algo le pasa a Kat, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

—Marvel, no es momento de buscar culpables, ahora lo que importa es que nuestra hermana esté bien —Annie se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

Pasó una hora en la cual no tuvieron noticia alguna de Kat y, cuando el doctor salió preguntando por los familiares de Katniss Everdeen, todos se acercaron a prisa hasta él; sin saber que les daría una noticia que cambiaría por completo sus vidas, pero que sobre todo sería un golpe muy duro para Kat, la cual iba a necesitar de todos ellos más que nunca.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó Haymitch con el corazón oprimido al ver el rostro desencajado del doctor, temiendo lo peor.

—Lamentablemente el estado de Katniss es muy crítico, las siguientes horas serán decisivas... pero, aun logré salir de esto, me temo que no pueda volver a caminar. Su columna está dañada, tendremos que evaluar que tan grave es el daño, pero las posibilidades son realmente muy pocas; lo siento.

Haymitch se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caer al piso, Marvel se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso dejando correr las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, Annie abrazó a su tía llorando desconsolada, Effie sentía como si cayese en un pozo sin fondo, Cashmere les dio la espalda a su familia y mordió su labio tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar, pero aun así una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual se apresuró a secar. Delly negaba una y otra vez llorando histérica en brazos de Thom, ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se negaban a creer que los sueños e ilusiones de Kat se vieran truncados de esa forma.

.

.

A kilómetros de distancia, en el cálido y soleado Distrito 12, Portia Mellark entró a la habitación de su hijo menor, Peeta, pero negó divertida al ver que éste ya no estaba. Bajó al comedor donde sus dos hijos mayores, Glimmer y Finnick, y su esposo Plutarch desayunaban charlando animadamente.

—Peeta ya se fue ¿o me equivoco? —le dijo Glimmer divertida a su madre.

—Sí, ya se fue. Sabes cómo es tu hermano —respondió Portia dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Págame los veinte que perdiste —dijo la rubia con burla a su hermano que, mascullando por lo bajo, sacó los veinte dólares de su billetera y se los entregó a su hermana.

—Bueno familia, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde —Plutarch se despidió de su esposa con un casto beso en los labios y salió de la casa.

—Yo también me voy, o de lo contrario, llegaré tarde —Finnick tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo rumbo a la universidad.

Portia y Glimmer recogieron todo lo del desayuno, Glimm no tenía clases ese día, así que se quedaría en casa para ayudar a su madre.

En la playa un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules caminaba descalzo por la arena, Peeta era un chico alegre, vivía la vida al día y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aun en los momentos más difíciles. Pero no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de vivir, tendría que ayudar a alguien a recuperar las ganas de vivir y sobre todo las ganas de volver a sonreír...


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia es de tany cullen y la amo por dejar adaptarla a los hermosos personajes de los juegos del hambre_

Annie POV.

Cuatro días. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el accidente y Kat aún seguía inconsciente, el doctor nos ha dicho que en cualquier momento podría reaccionar y que sólo nos queda esperar, pero... ¿cuánto más debemos esperar?

Seguí mi camino hasta la habitación de Kat, donde está mi tía Effie, es increíble como ella es quien no se ha separado de mi hermana en ningún momento y, nuestra madre, sólo viene a preguntar cómo sigue. Y en ocasiones ni siquiera se aparece por acá, llama por teléfono.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cato estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kat y al escuchar mi voz se sobresaltó.

—Sólo quiero verla Annie, por favor —respondió con voz afligida y suspiré pesadamente.

—Dale gracias a Dios, que fui yo quien te vio y no Marvel. Entra, pero sólo unos minutos —me sonrió agradecido y ambos entramos a la habitación.

Al vernos entrar tía Effie se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Kat y cato tomó su lugar, acarició con ternura la mejilla de mi hermana y besó su frente susurrándole una y otra vez que lo perdonara y cuanto la amaba. Verlo así, me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez Marvel y yo estábamos equivocados y que él de verdad quiere a Kat, mi tía y yo permanecimos en silencio y alejadas en un rincón de la habitación, dándole un poco de privacidad, pero mi hermano no tardaba en volver y si veía a cato aquí armaría todo un problema.

—Cato, Marvel está por volver y no le hará gracia verte aquí. Lo mejor es que te marches —suspiró y asintió.

—Gracias por dejarme verla Annie —dejó un casto beso en los labios de mi hermana y salió de la habitación con los ojos aguados.

—Ese chico realmente quiere a tu hermana —susurró tía Effie y yo suspiré.

—Sí, y es una pena que haya tenido que ocurrir esto para que me diera cuenta —susurré con tristeza y tía Effie me abrazó para reconfortarme—. ¿Hasta cuándo va a estar así? ¿Cuándo va a despertar? Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta.

—Confiemos en que pronto despierte cariño y... —tía Effie se quedó callada y ambas centramos nuestra atención en Kat que se comenzó a mover inquieta—. Voy a llamar al doctor.

Me apresuré a acercarme hasta la cama y tomé la mano de Kat entre las mías, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y parpadeó unas veces acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando ella abrió los ojos me sentí la persona más feliz de la tierra y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas; llevó torpemente su mano hasta la manguerilla del oxígeno la cual trató de quitarse pero yo la detuve.

—No lo hagas, el doctor ya viene... ¡ay Kat despertaste! —ella me miró confundida y yo acaricié su cabello.

— ¿Q-qué me p-pasó? —me preguntó con voz ronca recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

—Cato y tú tuvieron un accidente.

— ¿Cómo está cato? ¿Él está bien? —me preguntó alterada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tranquila katita, él está bien, de hecho se acaba de ir hace unos minutos. Sólo tiene algunos golpes y moretones pero no es nada grave —la tranquilicé y suspiró aliviada por mis palabras.

—Señorita Everdeen salga por favor —me pidió el doctor entrando a la habitación seguido de una enfermera.

Le di un apretón a la mano de mi hermana y salí como el doctor me lo pidió. Fui hasta la sala de espera donde me encontré con tía Effie que caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, le expliqué que el doctor me había sacado y nos fuimos a sentar. Unos minutos después Marvel y Haymitch llegaron al hospital y, en cuanto los vi, corrí hasta ellos para darles la buena noticia.

— ¡Kat despertó! —medio grité con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Gracias Dios —murmuró Haymitch aliviado.

Les expliqué que el doctor estaba con ella y que por ahora no la podíamos ver, casi quince minutos después el doctor nos dijo que Kat estaba bien, sólo un poco confundida y desorientada por los días que estuvo inconsciente y que podíamos pasar a verla, pero que tratáramos de no alterarla. Entramos los cuatro a la habitación, Marvel le riñó por habernos asustado como lo hizo, pero cuando Kat se disculpó, Haymitch le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y que lo importante era que ella estuviera bien.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? Odio los hospitales, además, ¿quién le va a ganar a Marvel en la X-box? —dijo en tono bromista, pues tanto ella como yo éramos un desastre en ese tema.

—No sabemos, pero hablaré con el doctor —le dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa y ella suspiró.

Kat se trató de mover buscando una mejor posición y de pronto su ceño se frunció, fijó la mirada en sus piernas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, volteé a ver a mi padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya se había dado cuenta.

—Mis piernas, no siento mis piernas. ¡No las siento y no puedo moverlas! —gritó y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer incontrolables lágrimas.

—Katnuss, hermanita tranquilízate, te vas a lastimar – Marvel la sujetó con delicadeza al ver que comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama sin dejar de gritar y llorar.

Yo me quedé en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, solamente veía como mi tía y Marvel trataban de tranquilizar a Kat y Haymitch había ido en busca del doctor. No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que de pronto el doctor entró rápidamente y le dijo a una enfermera que suministrara algo en la vía del suero de Kat. Marvel se acercó a mí y me llevó fuera de la habitación, no pude contenerme más y me derrumbé en brazos de mi hermano que trataba, inútilmente, de consolarme; mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez una sola pregunta, ¿por qué ella?

.

.

Katniss POV.

¿Cómo mi vida había dado este giro? Aún no logro aceptar que no podré cumplir todos mis sueños, que no volveré a estar en una competencia, que no podré siquiera salir a dar un simple paseo por el parque, como en tantas ocasiones lo hice con Cato; no más largas y cansadas horas de compras con Annie y Delly... ahora estaría atada a una maldita cama o a una silla de ruedas.

—Ya está —la voz de Annie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Hoy podría volver a casa y tanto Annie como tía Effie me ayudaron a vestirme, otra cosa que no podría hacer de nuevo yo sola. Después de unos minutos entraron a la habitación Marvel y Haymitch con una enfermera que empujaba una silla de ruedas, al verla inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la histeria se apoderó de mí, yo no quiero usar una silla de ruedas, no quiero.

—No quiero usar esa silla de ruedas, por favor no me hagan usarla —les salpiqué con voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Señorita pero...

—Llévese la silla —interrumpió Marvel a la enfermera y se acercó a mí—. Tranquila pequeña, sino quieres usarla está bien, nadie te va a obligar ¿ok? —acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras de mi oreja y yo asentí.

—Quiero irme de aquí Marv —susurré y él asintió.

Me tomó en sus brazos, cargándome al estilo novia, yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y me sacó del hospital, me llevó hasta su Jeep y me dejó con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto. El camino hasta casa fue en completo silencio, al llegar mi hermano me llevó en brazos hasta mi habitación y le pedí a mi familia que me dejaran sola, ellos aunque no muy convencidos terminaron saliendo de la habitación.

Estiré mi mano hasta tomar una de las fotografías que estaban sobre mi mesita de noche, en ella aparecíamos Cato y yo abrazados, la fotografía la tomó Delly en una de las tantas escapadas que nos dábamos al Central Park: ella para ver a Thom y yo a Cato; acaricié la imagen con nostalgia y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Me quedé contemplando la fotografía por no sé cuánto, levanté la mirada y mis ojos se toparon con el estante donde estaban los trofeos y medallas que gané a lo largo de los años que tenía como gimnasta, no aparte la mirada del estante, por largo tiempo recorrí con la mirada todos y cada una de los trofeos que ahí se encontraban sin dejar de llorar; grabándolos en mi memoria, viéndolos por última vez, fue hasta que resonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta que aparté la mirada y me apresuré a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Adelante —dije y mi tía entró a la habitación con una charola en sus manos.

—Te traigo algo para que comas cariño, es tarde y no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre tía —susurré y tras suspirar dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a mí.

—Kat tienes que comer algo, te preparé tu plato favorito —negué un par de veces y no insistió más.

Besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama, tomó la charola y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que saliera la detuve.

—Tía, ¿podrías decirle a alguien del servicio que suba? Quiero que saquen unas cosas —ella asintió y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después mí tía volvió con una de las muchachas y traían varias cajas, les pedí que guardaran los trofeos y medallas, así como todo el vestuario que usaba para las competencias, las fotografías que había en mi habitación, en fin todo lo que me pudiera recordar lo que fue mi vida hasta antes del accidente. Antes de sacar las cajas mi tía me preguntó qué quería que hicieran con las cosas, le dije que se deshicieran de ellas, que podían regalarlas, tirarlas, lo que fuera pero no quería volver a verlas.

Por la noche Annie vino a mi habitación, trajo un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche para cada una, como cuando éramos niñas. Me estuvo contando de unos nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando, Annie estaba a unos meses de graduarse como diseñadora de modas y tenía planeado abrir su propia boutique después de graduarse. Me mostró un par de sus bocetos pero no les puse mucha atención.

—Aún les faltan unos detalles, pero me gustaría saber qué opinas —me dijo entusiasmada.

—Son lindos —respondí sin mucho interés.

—No puedes seguir así, tienes que seguir adelante, afrontar esta prueba y...

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tus ilusiones y sueños no se vinieron abajo de un día para otro, tú no sabes lo que siento en estos momentos Annie, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que no podría caminar, no sabes lo que es que tu vida se reduzca... a nada —Annie recogió sus bocetos y se levantó de la cama.

—Sé que no es fácil Bella, nosotros también estamos sufriendo y créeme que aunque no sé cómo te sientes, puedo imaginármelo —caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se volvió hacia mí—. Daría cualquier cosa por ser yo quien estuviese en tu lugar —susurró y salió dando un portazo.

Durante los siguientes tres días Annie no volvió a venir a mi habitación, Marvel me dijo que estaba muy mal desde lo que le dije y eso me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, ni ella ni nadie tenía la culpa de que me haya vuelto una amargada sin ganas de vivir.

Delly venía todas las tardes, después de sus prácticas, a visitarme. En su última visita me comentó que Cato estaba preocupado por mí, ya que no respondía sus llamadas y quería venir a verme, le pedí le dijera que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera aparecerse por mi casa y que si no contestaba sus llamadas, era porque simplemente no quería saber nada de él. Quiero mucho a Cato, pero no quería ser una maldita egoísta y atarlo a estar con alguien como yo, él se merecía alguien que lo hiciera feliz y lamentablemente yo no podía ser ese alguien.

Cerré el libro que había tratado de leer, no tenía ni ganas para eso, lo dejé a mi lado en la cama y suspiré sonoramente.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —de todas las personas que pudieran venir a verme, mi madre era la última que esperaba.

—Claro, pasa —entró, caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó.

—Fui al centro comercial y pasé por la librería, te traje esto —me tendió una bolsa y confundida la tomé, mi madre no era conocida, precisamente, por sus muestras de afecto.

Saqué de la bolsa un libro, pero no era cualquier libro, era una edición especial de _"Que empiecen los juegos*"_ mi libro favorito.

—Sé que es tu favorito —mi mirada se clavó en mi madre, no tenía idea de que ella supiera eso.

—Gracias —murmuré aún confundida.

—Hija, sé que no soy precisamente una madre amorosa, pero eso no significa que no los quiera, a ti y a tus hermanos. Es sólo que no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos —bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé mamá. He estado pensando en que me quiero ir de aquí, tal vez cambiar de aire me haga bien —esa idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, tal vez si me alejó de todo lo que me recuerda mi vida anterior pueda sobrellevar mejor esto.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y asentí como respuesta—. Si ya lo decidiste tienes todo mi apoyo cariño. Puedes irte a Jacksonville, a la casa que era de tus abuelos, ahora mismo llamaré a Johanna para que ella y chaff tengan todo listo para tu llegada.

Y por si fuera poco, para terminar de sorprenderme, acarició mis cabellos y besó mi mejilla antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. No sé si el irme a Jacksonville realmente me vaya a ayudar a disipar la nube obscura que ahora me ensombrece, pero al menos, mi familia no tendría que ser testigo de mi miseria...

* * *

aclaracion que empiezen los juegos es como los juegos del hambre originalmente es cumbres borrascosas pero como eso es muy bella lo decidi poner asi tany espero no te enojes y amo a todas las qe me aoyan y una cosa no voy a abandonar el fic de estamos... ¿casados? pero estoy tomandome un tiempo para que los capitulos no sean un asco

JekaMellark:espero te guste este cap te adoro por seguir mis fic

juliper22:lamento decirte que si hay mucho drama, espera a que te enteres de los trapitos sucios de todos "movimiento de cejas"


End file.
